


Spidey-Sensitivity

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: Nova (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dirty Thoughts, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Homo, Really Short Chapters, Spideynova - Freeform, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can one teenager deal with work, saving the galaxy and his stupid-ass "boyfriend"???<br/>Story from Sam's point of view c:<br/>May contain bad language and some sexy tiiiime~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Homo. For Real.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English is ABSOLUTELY NOT my first language! So if you find any mistakes please correct me! And if you don't mind to do it nicely ;u; this is my second time attempting to write in English!;7;" so hope you'll like it, thank you and happy reading!

Waiting. For exactly one hour and twenty three minutes. That little dickhead thinks he can show up whenever he wants? Well, I surly don't think so. He'll get what he deserves if I could only find him. I sighed with frustration, took my little sport bag and was ready to leave my seat. And, of course, he showed up.  
"Shit! Sam! My bus was holding me after school and my teacher was had a flat wheel..." he said too quickly, out of breath. "I mean-"  
I stoped him, crossing my arms against my chest. "Save it. I'm going. Our date is over. Thank you SO MUCH for the really romatic dinner." We only "dated" for a week and he blew it. What an asshole. I'm not even THAT gay anyways.  
I started walking towards the exit of the café but he ran after me, blocking my way out. "Please!" He begged, his eyes shined with soon-to-be tears, "last chance. I promise."  
I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat. I could kick his ass for that. "That's a third. On that week only." I growled, very unsatesfied.  
"I know..." he murmured in his most shy voice, "I had... things." He's hiding something, clearly. He paused for a second, thinking his way out, as usual.  
"I'll buy you whatever you want from the menu." He smiled a little, adorable smile and kicked my leg gently under the coffee table. "Now we're talking!" I smiled from one ear to the other. He sure knew how to make me forget about everything. I can't really remember the last time I ate a decent meal. The work in the café did had some breaks, and they allowed eating from what we serve- but they cut it off my payment. I couldn't loose more money, so I skipped it for almost five weeks. Living on cheap food I've been able to buy. After my mom passed, Kaylin went and lived with our uncle, she deserves so much more...  
Meanwhile I had to sell the house, work instead of trying to learn in school and all of that, while managing to be the Nova.  
And now, I sit in a café with my stupid-ass-date, waiting for the food to come. I looked at Peter, he talked about his new lab equipment. He was so excited about it for some fucking reason. He rumbled about it for almost forever until the food has arrived. He filled his mouth with food and continued to rumble about mambo-jambo-science stuff.  
"So," I said, after he stopped his talking for a minute to take another bite from his pasta, "why were you actually late?" He got silent, finishing what he has in his mouth. "Well, I told you- the bus I took had a fla-" I stopped him again, "Peter, the real reason please."  
He sighed, "I got nervous and got stuck in the toilets. But my teacher did held me back after class!"  
I laughed, he's such an idiot. "I figured. It's okay. Just don't do it again."


	2. Sneaky Sneaky

We headed back to his apartment. It was small and cozy. He had all kinds of posters on the walls, some of them of super heros. The gardians of the galaxy for example. It was after 11 pm and I felt like I'm falling asleep. He looked exhausted as well.

"Wanna spend here the night?" He smiled and knew the answer was obvious. I sat on the couch and nodded. "You know, we can..." he hesitated for a moment, "sleep together?"  
I chuckled, "we didn't even kissed yet and you want to sleep with me?" He sat next to me, "the fact that we didn't kissed, YET, doesn't mean that I don't WANT to sleep with you." He came closer to me and continued, "but you know what I meant. Also, we can totally fix the kissing thing."  
"Maybe in your dreams, lover boy~ for now I'll sleep on the couch." I scanned him with my eyes, from his feet to the last hair on his head. He bit his lips as he noticed my stare. "Go to sleep, dickhead."  
"I'll try my best, asshole." He giggled, a slight blush appeared on his chicks. He kissed my cheeck quickly and went to his room. At the moment I heard the door shuts, I took out of my sport bag the Nova helmet and put it on. Slowly, my body was covered in my suit and a light blue glow started to appear around me. I flew out the window and thanked god it was a nice, cold night. The wind blew all over me when I flew faster, going to the center of the city, almost looking for troubles. No, not almost. I was really intentionally looking for troubles. I sat on one of the buildings' rooftop and let the wind whistle through my helmet. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet around my little New York. It's so different from Carefree.

After a while I felt a presence behind me. I started to glow again and turned back. It was the cockroarch-man. What the hell he was doing here? "Came here to seek troubles? Because I had a weak day in stopping bad guys. And I really don't mind to kick your ass."  
He chuckled, bet his smile was all over his stupid face, "maybe next time, Beeker-Head."  
bucket-head. I'm here just like you, trying to find something to punch. But for now, I think I'll annoy you for a little bit." He stepped closer to me, like starting into my eyes. "I think I'll pass the annoying thing." I landed in front of him. He was just a bit taller than me. Just like Peter.  
He smiled, I could feel it. "Sure thing, bucket-head." He pushed me off the building. HE PUSHED ME OFF THE FUCKING BUILDING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal favourite chapters XD you may guess why.


	3. Things Began To Get Sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo a third chapter after I didn't write anything. Sorry for my disappearance! ;; this is not a great chapter... Just to fill up the time, I guess. But still, hope you'll have fun reading it!

I fell down, like a shooting star, the wind whistle loudly in my ears. That stupid son of a bitch. I'm sure he forgot that I can fly. Or at least wanted to forget. I'll let him worry for a bit, and didn't move for a while. I could see his face picking out the rooftop to check on me. Right before I hit the ground I flew back up in full speed. He squicked and stepped a few steps back. "I'm going to kill you!" I shouted while he tried to escape. He was fast, but not enough- so I caught up on him shortly after. "It was totally worth it, come on!!" He laughed.  
"Oh shut up! You're soooo lame!"  
We just kinda flew side by side for a while. It was nice. He was an ass, for sure, but he was fun. "So, what are you doing when you're not Cock-roach-man?" I chuckled, I'm so funny. He didn't seem like he liked that name. "You know, just trying to survive. Nothing special. What about you, sprinkles?" SPRINKLES?! oh he's going down! "Trying to deal with douchbags like you~" he shot a web on my face. THAT DICK. HE IS SOOOO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT. I caught him by his foot and landed with him on another rooftop. I pinned him to the ground when I'm above him and pulled the web from my face. "Don't mess with me, dickhead." I smiled.  
"But it's so hard to resist, asshole~"  
That was totally weird. That was our line. Peter and I are used to call each other that way. No. It must be a very weird coincidence. I could feel his muscles under his tight suit. FUCK.  
I let go of him, "It's getting late. I have to go." And I left quickly, don't even bother to listen to his reply.  
I stayed out, flying over the city just for a little more. After almost half an hour I flew back to Peter's place. It was quite so I snicked in through the window. I took off my helmet and put it in my sport bag. Then, I heard some noises from Peter's room so I decided to check what happened. I saw him, awake and standing. "Having trouble sleeping?" I smiled, he looked shocked to see me. Maybe he just didn't expect me to be awake.  
"Did I wake you up?" He asked and got closer to me, closer than what I thought was okay. It didn't bother me, Even though it maybe should have.  
"No... I couldn't sleep too, and heard some noises. I hoped to see you got kidnapped." I chuckled and ran my hand on his arm. He wore a black undershirt and a red boxers that has spiders on them. He was handsome, no doubt.  
He smiled and got even closer to me. That time it didn't feel SO wrong... I kinda liked it (No homo tho). His warmth, his hands running on my hands, then on my waist, sliding slowly to my hips. Gosh I even liked his smell. "But if I did got kidnapped, I couldn't help you go to sleep." He leaned forward, and whispered, "may I kiss you, Sam Alexander?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter or the best writing... but it's okay XD promise that the next chapter will be better! Plus! The fun parts will come really soon!


	4. Please Tell Me I'm Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little side story. Please don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY VERY SORRY  
> I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING IN TWO YEARS  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
> THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'M WRITING AFTER TWO YEARS OF WRITING BLOCK ;-;  
> But anyway, happy reading! ;D;

Mom passed away one year and three months ago. I was sixteen and Kaelynn was nine.  
Dad was referred as missing since I was fifteen, and then mom's death? It was too much. For me and for Kaelynn.

She died in a train crash. We all drove together from Kaelynn's ballet competition. We were in the train back home when it hit another train.  
There were flames, flames that screamed bad news everywhere. At first I couldn't see or feel anything. Then, I saw what was left from the train upon our heads. Kaelynn got stuck under some pieces of metal, mom was right next to me- having trouble with her breathing. She had a pipe stuck right in her stomach.  
My arm was broken, but I still managed to drag myself closer to her, "go..." she murmured quitely before one last cough. Her eyes was still wide open and I could detect her perfume under the heavy smoke. It was not the time to cry. I closed her eyes and kissed her goodbye. I had to take us to safety. That was her last and only wish. Where is my helme-... of course I forgot it. Stupid.  
I coughed, shouted towards Kaelynn's direction. "Can you come closer to me?-" I chocked a little. Shit. I tried to stand up, it was a difficult task with a broken arm and crashed train that is threatening to get caught on fire and explode on your head. Kaelynn stood up, looking at me with her big, brown eyes. She has mom's eyes.  
I grabbed her hand and pushed our way through the destructions. She had a slight limb. At least she wasn't too hurt. "But what about mom?!" She yelled, tears went down her chicks, cleaning them from the dirt of the fire. I didn't answer, she must go to a safe place.  
The other people were either dead or trying to find a way out.  
I kicked a large piece of the train's chassis, while we heard a huge explosion behind us. Kaelynn hugged me with all her might. She was shaking and crying and I wanted to do the same thing- but we didn't have time for emotions. I saw a narrow exit through a gap in the train's tin. I pushed her through and she looked at me, "Sammy don't leave me here!" She cried.  
"No way, Princess." I tried to smile "I'll be right out. Just stay away from the big trains, okay? Promise me that." She nodded and ran away. Good girl. Now, MY way out. I ran, searching for any chance for escaping. None.  
I coughed heavily as I noticed a not-so-narrow gap. I pushed myself through quickly as I could. It was once a window, so I got covered with glasses very quickly. It hurt but not enough. I had to get out.  
I managed to get out and run for some distance as the train exploded, pieces of it flew everywhere, hitting me. I couldn't really see what objest hit my left arm, the arm I already broke, but it was big.  
I blacked out.  
I felt my body being lifted. The light was too bright and I could only hear a very high pitched sound. I was alive. Kind of.

I woke up immediately, gasping quickly, trying to breath. Not that fucking dream again. That day haunted me since then all the time.  
I was in Peter's bed. I looked to my right, he was sleeping- snoring like a pig. I giggled quietly and sat on the bed. There's no way I could go back to sleep now. I sighed and touched the big scar I have on my left hand. That hand was once broken. That hand was once hit by a huge metal that flew off an exploding train and left an ugly cut. That hand once held my mom's hand. Thise hands now can save the world. So why couldn't I save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made myself cry. I'm so sorry. I'll go now.  
> Also, I'm super proud of myself. It's one of the longest chapters/stories/thing I've ever wrote ;u;!  
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Birthday (Spider)Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter for my baby!!! It's Peter's birthday ♡  
> Happy birthday little spider!!  
> AND SHUT UP IT'S 11:58 PM IT'S STILL THE 14TH  
> stupid time zones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again. I wrote it while writing an essay in Biology. In like... 15 minutes because I panicked I'll miss his birthday.

Peter woke up and found an empty bed. "Was I really that bad? We only made out a little..." he murmured to himself, still trying to figure out how to get up from his bed.  
He stretched a little and yawned, 'where is Sam? He usually don't wake up so early without a good reason. Or at least that's what he told me.' He thought while standing up eventually.  
A gorgeous smell came out of the kitchen, did he miss something? Maybe he forgot something in the oven but it mutated well?  
He went slowly, following the smell trail. Sam was making them some fancy breakfast, that most of it was already on the table. It seems like he didn't notice Peter, so why shouldn't he take an advantage of that?

Slowly, he slide his warm, soft hand from Sam's hips to his waist. He jumped a little, almost stabbed Peter with the knife that he had in his hand. "You son of a bitch." He sighed in relief, or maybe he was annoyed? Peter could never tell.  
Peter giggled, "good morning to you, too, Sammy."  
Sam slowly turned aroud to face his boyfriend. He can call him that, right? He sure hoped so. "Good morning, birthday boy~"  
Oh shit, It was Peter's birthday! With all the mess that happened with Nova the other night, and all of his tasks in school, he totally forgot.  
Sam smirked and kissed him gently. He should be gentle now, for what may come.  
"I could never imagine that you'll wake up so early."  
"How couldn't I, when you make my apartment full with that smell?" He laughed and kissed his neck slowly, it's going to be a fun birthday, for sure.  
"Easy there, champ." Sam smiled and slipped carefully from Peter's firm grip. "First, eat your breakfast, and maybe then you'll get your present~" Sam sure liked playing games like that.  
Peter sat down, it looked so good. And the food looked fine, too, maybe... he couldn't really notice when he had Sam in front of him. He was madly in love, and it was a problem. He knew he will have to tell him eventually.  
Peter started to eat, and it was heaven.  
Gosh, can he be more perfect? Of course, if you take away a big part of his sass and ego, he could. But Peter liked it.  
He was special.  
He was Peter's.  
He was his little sparkl-  
"So!" Sam cut his thoughts, "Do you like it?" He asked proudly.  
"Is that even a question?" Peter almost chocked, he's not that good at talking and eating together.  
"Dickhead." Peter noted in front of himself- definitely not gonna tell him anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FIRGIVE MEEEE  
> I might just edit it a lot. Just was really important to me to celebrate his birthday ;;"


End file.
